The benefits of an ostomy wafer that can be molded to fit the size and shape of the stoma is known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,924. Such designs are suited for a two-piece ostomy wafer, to which is fitted an ostomy pouch by means of a removable coupling. Moldable ostomy wafer designs that can be used in conjunction with 1-piece ostomy pouch with an integral adhesive wafer are needed.